Où que tu ailles
by us4gi-ch4n
Summary: Je pense à toi, chaque jour qui passe. Mais, je ne peux plus continuer. Pardonne-moi…    L'histoire se passe avant le saut de sept ans du manga.    Les personnages appartiennent à Mashima-sama, le fabuleux créateur de Fairy Tail, autrement dit Dieu sur te


NA : Bonsoir, bonsoir ^^  
>J'avais envie d'écrire un One Shot sur ce couple depuis un moment, c'est maintenant chose faite !<br>C'est cette chanson qui me l'a inspiré : http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=Ir2BhG1IW2A&feature=player_embedded#! (j'ai dû mettre des espaces sinon le site ne voulait pas afficher l'adresse è_é ... au cas où il y ait un problème, c'est Wherever you will go de The Calling)  
>D'ailleurs, le texte même est fortement inspiré des paroles par moments, avec mes propres tournures de phrases.<br>Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie...  
>Bonne lecture ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Erza…<p>

Ces derniers temps, je me pose des questions. Dans ma cellule froide et sombre, j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir. Et le magnifique clair de lune que je peux apercevoir ce soir, me rend nostalgique. Toutes ces pensées que j'ai tenté de repousser ont finalement brisé mes résistances, et me submergent maintenant sans que je puisse m'en défendre.

Si je le pouvais, là maintenant, je te rejoindrais, où que tu puisses être, où que tu décides d'aller. Car pour nous, être ensemble était dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

Je sais que mon temps est compté, que jamais je ne serai à tes côtés. Je n'en ai de toute façon pas le droit. Je t'ai fait tellement de mal. Je vous ai fait tellement de mal. Et pour cela, je serai jugé. La peine capitale, c'est ce que l'on m'a promis pour mes crimes. Mais rien, pas même la mort, n'amendera ma conduite. Rien n'effacera cette culpabilité qui me ronge à présent. Et je ne le souhaite pas. Je ne le souhaite pas, car elle est le témoin, la preuve de toute cette souffrance dont je suis l'origine, malgré la défaillance qui frappa ma mémoire. Alors, je n'ai pas le droit, je ne m'autoriserai pas à oublier ce sentiment amer. Cela serait bien trop facile, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je vois d'ici ta réponse. Je suppose que tu t'énerverais, me traitant de lâche car je refuse d'avancer. Et moi, je sourirais, amusé de ta réaction, ému que tu te soucies encore de moi. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, car tu es si loin à présent ! Je ne pourrai jamais qu'en rêver.

Enfin, je crois bien que tout ceci ne changerait pas grand-chose, car je ne serai bientôt plus. Lorsque j'y pense, je ne peux empêcher une pointe de jalousie de me serrer le ventre. Parce qu'il y aura, forcément un jour, un autre pour occuper cette place que je convoitais tant, juste à tes côtés, pour acquérir ce statut, qui m'était dévolu. Etre ton ami, ton soutien, ton amour, contempler chaque jour ton sourire, prendre ta main, caresser ton visage, passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux, partager tes joies, sécher tes larmes, adoucir tes colères, tout cela aurait dû être mon rôle.

J'ai tout gâché. Ma faiblesse nous a, pour toujours, séparés. Ma folie a, irrémédiablement, déchiré nos destins. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort, si seulement j'avais su entendre ta voix, si seulement je m'étais souvenu…

Si tu savais ce que je regrette, si tu savais comme je voudrais pouvoir tout effacer, tout recommencer, annihiler ce jour maudit où je t'ai trahie. Si tu savais le courage que ta présence a pu me donner, dans mon infâme cauchemar grisâtre. Le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, tu as à jamais embrasé ma vie, pour toujours éclairé mon cœur, comme la douce lumière du soleil couchant. Si j'ai pu tenir, me montrer courageux face à tous, espérer des lendemains meilleurs, c'était grâce à toi. Grâce à ta chaleur et à ton affection. Les ai-je jamais méritées ?

Une dernière fois, ces atrocités passées fraîchement ressurgies des limbes obscures de ma consciences, ces souvenirs intolérables, toutes ces vies anéanties de mes mains souillées tourbillonnent dans mon esprit, plus claires et violentes que jamais.

Malgré tout, aujourd'hui je me surprends à souhaiter une fin heureuse, à prier pour un miracle qui me ramènerait à toi. Car tu vois, au fur et à mesure que mon temps défile, je la sens enlacer, étreindre, écraser tout mon être.

La peur.

Je ne crains pas de mourir. Non, cette terreur qui s'insinue et rampe en moi à m'en donner la nausée, qui me paralyse à m'en faire suffoquer, qui me tord les entrailles à m'en rendre fou, c'est la pensée insoutenable de ne pouvoir te revoir, de te laisser ici alors que je n'y serai plus, alors que je n'aurai aucun moyen de revenir. Jamais. J'ai beau savoir que tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi, peut-être bien mieux d'ailleurs, je ne le supporte pas. Tu aurais dû être mienne, je serai à jamais tien.

Je ne t'aurai finalement jamais étreinte, et toi, tu ne sauras jamais l'immensité de mes sentiments. Mais c'est surement bien mieux ainsi.

Je veux que tu sois pleinement heureuse, tu sais, que ta vie soit telle un ciel sans nuages, une suite d'éclats de rire, rayonnante, harmonieuse, magnifique. Mais, si mon souvenir pouvait juste, de temps en temps, venir picoter ta mémoire, je n'en demanderai pas plus. C'est misérable, je le sais. Alors, pardonne-moi cette pensée égoïste s'il-te-plait, dernière fourberie de mon cœur vicié. Et moi, je trouverai la force d'accomplir la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi à présent.

Partir en silence, dans un faux sourire.

Pour que tu puisses avancer en paix, emportant avec toi mon cœur. Pour que tu t'épanouisses, exauçant mon unique espoir.

Pour que ton cœur s'affole à nouveau, oubliant mon amour.

Car où que tu ailles, je ne te suivrai pas.

Cours, reine des fées. Ris. Pleure. Hurle. Aime.

Vis.

Je le sens. Ce sort qui me prive de ma magie, qui absorbe ma vie. Tel un perfide poison, il s'infiltre dans mes veines, brûle ma chair, consume mon esprit, rendant la justice, exécutant la vengeance, expiant mes crimes.

Mais mes yeux, aveuglés par la fin, ne voient plus que ton visage. Etre accompagné de ton sourire lors de mon dernier voyage, ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Ca a toujours été et sera toujours toi, Erza.

-...-

Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme se retourna. Un léger rayon de lune éclaira une mèche écarlate, se refléta doucement dans l'unique perle cristalline roulant lentement sur la peau de porcelaine, jusqu'à mourir sur le drap blanc. Un mot, un seul, passa les lèvres serrées.

- Gerald…

* * *

><p>NA : Et voilà !<br>Bouh, c'est triste, je suis une vilaine d'écrire des trucs pareils...  
>Je ferai une fic un peu plus longue sur eux quand j'aurais fini <em>La princesse au bois rêvant<em>_, _donc autant dire pas tout de suite...

Un petit commentaire ? :3


End file.
